InuYasha the Reunion
by flaxj
Summary: Kikyo and Sesshōmaru went through the well to Kagome's Time. At the same time, Kagome's mother got sued for access for a Turnpike. Can Kikyo and Sesshōmaru save Kagome mother's house?
1. Chapter 1

InuYasha: The Reunion

My legal department must make me tell you that I don't own InuYasha. Please review.

Summary: Kikyo and Sesshōmaru went through the well to Kagome's Time. At the same time, Kagome's mother got sued for access for a Turnpike.

Chapter 1: The Welcomes and the Problem

Higurashi Shrine, Tokyo, Japan, 2011.

It was ten years since Naraku was destroy. Now in Kagome's Time, Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome's mother oversaw the centennial celebration of Higurashi Shrine's opening. She was expecting help and to have a little private reunion before the celebration.

"Mom," said Sota Higurashi, Kagome's brother.

"Sota," said Mrs. Higurashi.

"I really glad that we got here," said Hitomi, Sota's girlfriend.

"Hey, Mrs. Higurashi," said Eri, one of Kagome's friends, coming with Ayumi and Yuka, Kagome's other friends. "Will Kagome be here?"

"Oh, Eri," said Mrs. Higurashi, "Kagome is planning on being here."

In the well house, the well glow to signal someone was returning, but the people that came through the well were Kikyo and Sesshōmaru. When they got out of the well, Sesshōmaru said,

"Where are we?"

"I can tell you this," said Kikyo, "that we are not in our Japan."

"What we supposed to do?" asked Sesshōmaru.

"We act," said Kikyo, "just like in Drama."

"Oh! You're not Kagome and InuYasha," said Mrs. Higurashi, "but do you want some food."

"Sure!" said Sesshōmaru.

They ate their supper. When supper was over, Mrs. Higurashi asked Sota to bring them the papers.

"Are these the papers that you were referring to?" asked Sota.

"Yes, they are," said Mrs. Higurashi. "In the last four months, someone is trying to put a turnpike though Tokyo. The name is Fearless Leader Apple."

"He is a good challenge in your level," said Sesshōmaru.

"He is a she," said Ayumi. "Her name is Mary 'Fearless Leader' Apple."

"Ayumi," said Mrs. Higurashi, "you are correct. She had the idea for the turnpike but the turnpike route goes through my place."

"So, what has she done to you?" asked Kikyo.

"She sued me for access for the Turnpike," said Mrs. Higurashi.

"They can't tear the well down," said Yuka. "It is one of the holiest places that we know."

"I will help you," said Sesshōmaru.

"I think I will too," said Kikyo.

Next Chapter: Kikyo goes to the Public Meeting, and finds out that her as Kagome is being challenge by Fearless Leader Apple. Anyway REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

InuYasha: The Reunion

If I own InuYasha, then I would be rich right now. Please review.

Chapter 2: The Problems and the Challenge

The next morning at Higurashi Shrine Kikyo was getting ready for shrine work. Sesshōmaru was going to help Mrs. Higurashi do some shopping for the time being.

"I'm doing some work now," said Kikyo.

"Okay," said Mrs. Higurashi, "just be careful."

While Kikyo doing the shrine work, the mail for the day arrived. She saw a flyer announcing a meeting the construction of the Turnpike open to the public at three o'clock this afternoon.

"Mrs. Higurashi," said Kikyo.

"Yes," inquired Mrs. Higurashi.

"I saw this in the mail today," said Kikyo. "It's like a public meeting about the construction of the Turnpike. It will happen at three o'clock this afternoon. I like to go to it."

"Just you?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"Yes," said Kikyo.

Mrs. Higurashi let Kikyo go to the meeting.

At three o'clock that afternoon, she was at a public meeting where she saw the new police chief at Kagome's time, Hojo, along with Fearless Leader Apple was at the table facing the audience.

"Okay," said Hojo, "we are all here to welcome this new amazing project that will put money into our economy Miss 'Fearless Leader' Apple."

Everyone clapped including Kikyo, who pretended to clap.

"People of Tokyo," said Fearless Leader Apple, "we are proud to see that our project to bring in new jobs into the new area is going to be a reality."

Everyone went into a big applause except Kikyo.

"But we don't have the key land because Mrs. Higurashi has refused to let us access to her property," continued Fearless Leader Apple. "Now we can build around her place, but it will be a three-year delay."

Everyone booed.

"I got an idea to solve both the lawsuit and the three-year delay. If Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi daughter, can hit more targets than the number one archer that graduated from her middle school, then I will drop the lawsuit, but if he wins, then Mrs. Higurashi will have to let us have access to her land," said Fearless Leader Apple, "so Kagome do you have the nerve?"

"Lady," said Kikyo, "you got yourself a deal."

"Are you Kagome?" asked Fearless Leader Apple.

"Yes," Kikyo lied, "I am Kagome."

"Then I accept," said Fearless Leader Apple.

During the meeting Kagome's, I mean Kikyo's, Challenger entered. He was a nice man looking in his early 20's. Fearless Leader Apple said,

"Meet your challenger, Kagome, the number one archer in your junior high school, Orange Zest, a two-time world archery champion."

Kikyo saw her challenger and said to herself,

"This should be easy."

Next Chapter: Mrs. Higurashi finds out about the challenge, and Kikyo and Sesshōmaru had to explain to everyone who they are and had a night out on the town with some not so good results. Anyway REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

InuYasha: The Reunion

Me: Oh boy, time to do another chapter. I'm thinking about not putting in the disclaimer.

(Phone rings with music, Angelus)

Uncle: this is your uncle, your legal team

Me: What?

Uncle: I must remind you that you must put in the disclaimer.

Me: Oh Brother. I do not own InuYasha. There happy.

Uncle: Yes.

Me: Now back to the story.

Chapter 3: Mrs. Higurashi Finds Out and Kikyo and Sesshōmaru Get into Trouble

Kikyo return to Higurashi that evening. When Kikyo came into the house, Sesshōmaru said,

"Kikyo, why did you do it?"

"I know how to handle a bow and arrow," said Kikyo, "so why is it a big deal?"

"If you want to know Kikyo," said Yuka, "it just went over on the news."

"Yes," said Ayumi, "I know that Kagome does not go out with a shrine madden outfit on."

"Dinner time!" yelled Mrs. Higurashi.

Everyone ate dinner and talk about the meeting for a little while. When Yuka and Ayumi left, Mrs. Higurashi said,

"Now, I think it is time for you two to tell me who you really are."

"I am Inuyasha's brother, Sesshōmaru," said Sesshōmaru.

"I am Kagome's ancestor," said Kikyo, "The legendary priestess Kikyo."

"We tripped over the well in our time and got transported into yours by mistake," explain Sesshōmaru.

"I understand," said Mrs. Higurashi. "I will let you stay but don't talk about this to anyone until I talk to Kagome and InuYasha. Okay."

"Okay," said Sesshōmaru.

"I will do my best," said Kikyo.

"Now let's get some sleep," said Mrs. Higurashi, "we need to train you tomorrow Kikyo."

"Okay," said Kikyo.

On Friday night at Higurashi Shrine, Kikyo and Sesshōmaru were getting ready to go out on the town for the night. Mrs. Higurashi said,

"I want both of you back here no later than midnight. Do you hear me?"

"Yes," said Kikyo and Sesshōmaru.

Kikyo and Sesshōmaru went to the place where Kagome and her friends went when they were in Junior High, a burger place.

"Ayumi, Yuka, Eri," said Kikyo, "boy we are glad to see you."

"Kikyo, Sesshōmaru," said Yuka, "we are glad to see you too."

They were talking among themselves while they were eating their meals. They were ready to leave until Kikyo's opponent, Orange Zest, and his friends come around. Ayumi said,

"That's the Zest gang."

"Who's the Zest gang?" asked Sesshōmaru.

"They are the gang that is enforcing Fearless Leader Apple's Turnpike Project," said Eri.

"Hey," said Lime Zest, Orange Zest's Number Two man, "I thought I told you Higurashi that you are not welcome here."

"I'm offended. How about you?" asked Kikyo.

"Yes," said Sesshōmaru.

Kikyo and Sesshōmaru went to confront the Zest Gang.

"Do you want trouble coming on you?" asked Lime Zest and then punched Sesshōmaru.

"Ye will regret that action," said Kikyo and punch Lime Zest back.

Fighting erupted until someone call police. The Zest Gang, Kikyo, Sesshōmaru, and Kagome's Friends left the scene. But Sota's girlfriend, Hitomi, was watching the whole event.

When the Zest Gang got back to their hangout, Fearless Leader Apple said,

"What are you? Possum Lodge of _The Red Green Show,_ I hope not."

"We aren't," said Orange Zest.

"Well stay out of trouble!" yelled Fearless Leader Apple.

At the same time, outside the Higurashi shrine, Mrs. Higurashi said,

"If you two do that stunt again, then I will throw you out of the house."

"Don't worry," said Sesshōmaru. "Other than Kagome's friends, no one was seeing it."

"Kikyo and Sesshōmaru," said Sota, "you need to be very careful about your actions. Hitomi just told me."

"I need to worry," said Kikyo, "if I lose then Mrs. Higurashi loses her house."

"No," said Sota, "There will not be a turnpike. Hitomi also tell me that this turnpike project is just a rip-off."

"So," said Sesshōmaru, "we just need to fight them again."

"NO!" yell Sota, "you need to behave really well because if you don't I will tell my sister."

"Not Kagome?" asked Kikyo.

"Yes," said Sota, "Kagome."

"All right," said Sesshōmaru, "we will stay out of trouble."

"Good," said Sota, "I need to go back home. I will see you tomorrow, mom."

"You too, Sota," said Mrs. Higurashi. "Now then, I think it's time for bed."

"Good Night," said Kikyo.

"Good Night," said Sesshōmaru.

"Good Night, you two," said Mrs. Higurashi.

Next Chapter: Kagome returns and gets kidnapped. Kikyo goes to rescue her, Sesshōmaru finds out the true meaning of the turnpike project, InuYasha comes and with Sesshōmaru goes and rescue Kikyo and Kagome. Anyway REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

InuYasha: The Reunion

I do not own InuYasha. Review and enjoy the plot.

Chapter 4: Kagome Returns to Visit, InuYasha and Sesshōmaru Decide to Work Together, and Kikyo tells Kagome the Truth

Back at the Higurashi Shrine on a Saturday afternoon, Kagome decided without telling InuYasha that she was going back. When Kagome got out of the well, Sesshōmaru yelled,

"KAGOME!"

"Sesshōmaru," said Kagome scared, "what are you doing here?"

"Please don't argue," said Sesshōmaru. "I just already got a lecture by one Higurashi in the past 24 hours."

"What?" asked Kagome. "You think I going to buy that do you Sesshōmaru."

"I think that ye should," said Kikyo. "We just got caught in the Bone Eaters Well and most people here think that we are you and InuYasha."

Kagome laughs.

"Kagome," said Yuka, "got any boyfriend troubles?"

"No," said Kagome, "I do not. I'm just here for a break. By the way, why hasn't Kikyo and Sesshōmaru return to their Japan?"

"There here to help Mrs. Higurashi to save her home," said Ayumi. "Mrs. Higurashi got sued by Fearless Leader Apple."

"Don't worry," said Kagome. "InuYasha and I can handle it."

"Don't count on it," said Kikyo. "We got into…"

Kagome left before Kikyo finishes speaking.

Kagome went into the town of Tokyo. The Zest Gang, without Orange Zest, saw Kagome. Lime Zest asked,

"Isn't that Kikyo that cause trouble at the burger place yesterday?"

"Yes," said Lemon Zest, "should we follow Fearless Leader's order to kidnap her?"

"Yes," said Lime Zest.

Kagome was walking towards the market until Lemon and Lime Zest came up from behind. Lime Zest said,

"Kikyo, you are coming with us."

"You got the wrong person," said Kagome. "I'm …"

Kagome was gagged to keep her mouth quiet and was taken away to keep her quiet.

Mrs. Higurashi coming back from the courthouse to paid the damages from last night fight said,

"Hello, I hope that nothing happens while I was … Oh, no."

"Yes," said Kikyo, "this is a note saying that they want Kagome for Kikyo.

"Don't tell me that you are going?" asked Eri.

"I have to," said Kikyo.

"Kikyo," started Mrs. Higurashi but she was too late, "I didn't even finish."

"We found out about the Turnpike project," said Sesshōmaru. "It seems that Sota was right after all. It is not a turnpike. It's a brand new 300-mile office building that will have high rates."

"We need to win the duel fair and square," said Mrs. Higurashi.

"By the way," said Yuka, "does anyone know where Ayumi is?"

Ayumi went to the Bone Eaters Well to get some help. She was thinking that she was not going to make it, but she made it to the War and States Era. When she got out of the well, InuYasha was there waiting for Kagome. Ayumi asked,

"Is InuYasha here?"

"I am," said InuYasha.

"Let's said Kikyo, Kagome, and Mrs. Higurashi need some help," said Ayumi.

Ayumi and InuYasha went through the well back to Higurashi Shrine. When they got out of the well, Eri yelled,

"AYUMI, WHERE WERE YOU?"

"Relax!" said InuYasha. "She went to get me for help."

"Normally," said Sesshōmaru, "I would not be happy to see you, but this time it's the opposite."

"Why are you so happy?" asked InuYasha.

"Mrs. Higurashi got sued me for access for the Turnpike," said Sesshōmaru, "and Kikyo and I are helping her in saving her home. Don't worry your brother in law got on Kikyo and me."

"Sota got on you," said InuYasha.

"Yes," said Mrs. Higurashi, "he did and he was not very happy."

"Don't worry," said InuYasha. "All I need to do is to give some good punches here and there."

"NO!" yelled Sesshōmaru, "because one, you and I need to behave really well because if we don't Sota will tell my sister in law, your wife, Kagome. Two, Kikyo was challenge by Fearless Leader Apple that if she can hit more targets than Orange Zest, the number one archer that graduated from Kagome's middle school then she will drop the lawsuit. Three, anyways the Turnpike will not be built because this turnpike project is a brand new 300-mile office building that will have high rates."

"Where's Kikyo?" asked InuYasha.

"Kikyo is rescuing Kagome," said Yuka.

"Let's said that we worked together on this one," said Sesshōmaru.

"I think that is a good idea," said InuYasha. "Does anyone know where Fearless Leader Apple's hideout is?"

Meanwhile at Fearless Leader Apple's Hideout, Kagome was tied down to a chair. Fearless Leader Apple said,

"Well Kikyo, we have finally met."

"My name's not Kikyo," said Kagome, "it's Kagome. Ka-go-me.

"Anyways soon we will have both you and Kikyo," said Fearless Leader Apple.

"Why do you want Higurashi Shrine?" asked Kagome.

"I want that shrine so that I can destroy that well once and for all," said Fearless Leader Apple.

"I afraid that I can't let you do that," said Kikyo.

"Kikyo," said Kagome, "get out of here. It's a trap."

"Too late," said Lime Zest.

"Good," said Fearless Leader Apple, "I now have both Kikyo and Kagome here. I am going to keep you here until after the duel."

"Duel," said Kagome, "What Duel?"

"Doesn't matter now," said Fearless Leader Apple, "now that I have a strong chance of victory."

Fearless Leader Apple left both Kikyo and Kagome alone. Kikyo said,

"I'm sorry that all of this happened. I was saving your mother's home and I failed. I failed pretty badly."

"No," said Kagome, "you didn't. Even though that your actions were not thought through, you heart was in the right place, but I like to know what was the duel that boy, Fearless Leader Apple, was talking about."

"First things first," said Kikyo, "that boy is a girl. Her name is Mary 'Fearless Leader' Apple. She had the idea for the turnpike but the turnpike route goes through your mother's place."

"What did she do to piss my mom off?" asked Kagome.

"Fearless Leader Apple," said Kikyo, "sued your mother for access for the Turnpike. That's the point where Sesshōmaru and I decided to help Mrs. Higurashi save her house. Then, I attended a meeting where she was saying that the Turnpike project was going to begin but without you mother's property; it was going to be a three-year delay, so Fearless Leader Apple decided to challenge you. The challenge was that if you can hit more targets than the number one archer that graduated from your middle school, which was Orange Zest, then Fearless Leader Apple will drop the lawsuit, but if he wins, then you mother will have to let us have access to her land."

"Let me guess," said Kagome, "you said yes."

"You're correct," said Kikyo, "but Sesshōmaru, your mother, and your friends found out about the challenge that I make. Yesterday, Sesshōmaru and I went out to eat for one night to see your time. That's where we ran into the Zest Gang, who was hired by Fearless Leader Apple, and got into a fight. Sota found out from his girlfriend, Hitomi about it, and was upset about it. He also told Sesshōmaru and I that Hitomi also told Sota that this turnpike project is just a rip-off, and told us that if Sesshōmaru and I caused any trouble then he will tell you."

"Okay," said Kagome. "That was more than I asked, but I understand the whole story."

Next Chapter: Will InuYasha and Sesshōmaru rescued Kikyo and Kagome in time for Kagome's Duel? What Challenges will awaked them? Find out in the next chapter. Anyway REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

InuYasha: The Reunion

I do not own InuYasha. I don't think government checks will keep them happy. Review and enjoy the plot.

Chapter 5: The Rescue and the Start of the Duel

InuYasha and Sesshōmaru were heading over to Fearless Leader Apple's hideout. On the way there, InuYasha said,

"So, I like to know how you are helping Mrs. Higurashi."

"I'm doing it because a lot of people are caring about you two here," said Sesshōmaru. "Anyways, we're here."

"So," said Lime Zest, "you two are here to save Kikyo and Kagome. Too bad, you will not pass here."

"We'll see," said InuYasha.

InuYasha and Sesshōmaru fight against the Zest Gang. While they were doing it, Kagome and Kikyo located inside them decides to fight their way out of their spot.

"Oh no, you don't," said Lemon Zest. "You are staying here."

"Oh Brother," said Kikyo.

The fight continued for two hours. The Zest Gang was pretty beat up. Kagome and Kikyo got rescued. Kagome asked,

"When's the Duel?"

"The duel is happening in about ten minutes," said Sesshōmaru.

"Who is going to do the duel?" asked InuYasha.

"I will," said Kikyo. "I accepted the challenge, and I have to follow through."

"Okay," said Kagome, "I have faith in you. Now win this."

All four of them went to Kagome's Junior High School. When they got there, Kikyo and Kagome went to the girl's room to change clothes so that they think Kikyo is Kagome and Kagome is Kikyo. When they got to the archery range, Hojo said,

"You are just in time, Higurashi."

"NO!" said Orange Zest, "She did not make it."

"Not by my watch," said Hojo. "Now the rules, you get 20 arrows. Your goal is to hit as many bulls-eyes as you can. The one who hits most bulls-eyes wins. You were here first, Orange Zest so you go first."

"Okay," said Orange Zest.

Orange Zest took his twenty arrows. Hojo counting,

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. Nineteen Bulls-eyes. Higurashi, you need to hit all twenty to win. Are you ready?"

"Yes," said Kikyo as Kagome.

"Then let's get to it," said Hojo.

Next Chapter: Will Kikyo as Kagome hit all twenty bulls-eyes to win the Duel? Will the truth be revised to the public? Find out in the Final Chapter of InuYasha: The Reunion, "Buddugoliaeth a'r Gwirionedd." Anyway REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

InuYasha: The Reunion

I have better chances of winning the lottery than owning InuYasha. Review and enjoy the plot.

Previously in InuYasha: The Reunion

"Now the rules, you get 20 arrows. Your goal is to hit as many bulls-eyes as you can. The one who hits most bulls-eyes wins," said Hojo. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. Nineteen Bulls-eyes. Higurashi, you need to hit all twenty to win. Are you ready?"

"Yes," said Kikyo as Kagome.

"Then let's get to it," said Hojo.

Chapter 6: Buddugoliaeth a'r Gwirionedd

Kikyo was very afraid. She has the most pressure put on top of her. She would rather kill Naraku ten times over then do this, but her home was a stake as well. She fired her first eighteen arrows and hit all eighteen arrows in the bulls-eye. Hojo said,

"Eighteen of twenty arrows shot. All eighteen of the arrows hit the bulls-eye. Higurashi needs one more to tie the duel. She has two tries to do it in. Will she hit arrow number nineteen in the bulls-eye?"

Kikyo release the bow and her nineteenth arrow had just missed the bulls-eye. Kikyo said,

"Oh no."

"Yes!" said Fearless Leader Apple, "You make one more miss on your arrow and Higurashi Shrine will be mine at last."

"Higurashi," said Hojo, "you must hit this one to stay in the duel."

Kikyo drew her twentieth and final arrow. She took her time aiming the bow so that she could hit the target. She released the bow and her arrow went to the target and hit the bulls-eye. Hojo counted,

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. Nineteen Bulls-eyes. We have a tie. We must continue. Higurashi, you went second in the duel so you go first in this tiebreak."

"Okay," said Kikyo as Kagome.

Kikyo took her twenty arrows. Hojo counted again,

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty. Twenty Bulls-eyes. Orange Zest, you need to hit all twenty of them to tie the duel back up again. Are you ready?"

"Hell, I'm ready," said Orange Zest, "and when the next round is done, Higurashi Shrine will be Fearless Leader Apple's property.

Orange Zest fired his thirteen arrows and hit all of them in the bulls-eye. Hojo said,

"This is very intense. Thirteen of twenty arrows shot. All thirteen of the arrows hit the bulls-eye. Orange Zest needs all the remaining seven to tie the duel. He has only one try to do it in. Will he hit arrow number fourteen in the bulls-eye?"

Orange Zest fired his fourteenth arrow and it hit the bulls-eye. Hojo said,

"It went in. Fourteen of twenty arrows shot. All the arrows so far hit the bulls-eye. Orange Zest needs all the remaining six to tie the duel. He cannot make a mistake or Higurashi will win the duel. Will he hit arrow number fifteen in the bulls-eye?"

Orange Zest fired his fifteenth arrow and it hit the bulls-eye.

"That was close," said Hojo, "Fifteen of twenty arrows shot. All the arrows so far hit the bulls-eye. Orange Zest needs all the remaining five to tie the duel. One mistake Higurashi will win the duel. Will he hit arrow number sixteen in the bulls-eye?"

Orange Zest fired his sixteenth arrow and hit it. Then, he fired his seventeenth arrow and hit it. Then, he did the same to the eighteenth and nineteenth arrows and both hit.

"It all comes down to this," said Sesshōmaru.

"I hope that Orange Zest makes a mistake," said Kagome as Kikyo.

"One arrow. One Change. One winner," said InuYasha.

"Nineteen of twenty arrows have been shot," said Hojo, "This is Orange Zest's twentieth and final arrow."

Orange Zest fired his twentieth and final arrow. Hojo said,

"Now, Orange Zest needs to hit all twenty to stay in this duel. I will count the bulls-eyes now."

"One," said InuYasha, Kagome, Sesshōmaru, Ayumi, Yuka, Eri, Hitomi, Sota, Mrs. Higurashi, and Hojo. "Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen."

Kikyo gasped.

"Nineteen Bulls-eyes," said Hojo. "That is not enough for the duel. Higurashi wins the duel."

Everyone cheered for a while until Sesshōmaru brought Lime Zest in and said,

"Hojo, you need to know something. Fearless Leader Apple had order The Zest Gang to kidnap Kikyo and Kagome."

Everyone gasped. Hojo said,

"Shame on you, Fearless Leader Apple, trying to kidnap to fix the outcome."

"Not only that," said Hitomi, "The Turnpike project is a rip-off. It is not a turnpike. It's a brand new 300-mile office building that will have high rates."

"I have to arrest you, Fearless Leader Apple for fraud," said Hojo.

So that's how Kikyo and Sesshōmaru with some help from Kagome, InuYasha, and Kagome's friends and family saved Higurashi Shrine. Fearless Leader Apple and The Zest Gang spent the next twenty years thinking about their actions.

Back at Higurashi Shrine, Kagome, Kikyo, InuYasha, and Sesshōmaru were getting ready to go off. Before they went in the Bone Eater's Well. Mrs. Higurashi said in Japanese,

"Watashi wa watashinoie o sukuu shien itadakimashite makotoniarigatōgozaimasu."

"Anata wa hijō ni fujin higurashinonakukoroni kangei sa reteimasu," said Kikyo in Japanese.

The End


End file.
